Balancing Act
by GunjiBunny
Summary: If life is a balancing act Finn is doing his best to keep it up but when news from the doctor sends him into a free fall and Santana is there to catch him life spirals down a whole new road. Fintana (Finn/Santana)


**AN – Random idea that came to my head on how Finn finds out about Quinn's baby. Please read and review and support the official release.**

"Why again did you ask me to come Frankenteen?" asked Santana as she set down the magazine she had been flipping through trying to pass time while she sat in the waiting room with Finn. Finn looked really nervous and Santana couldn't figure out why since this was just to get some results back. She was watching him, waiting for a reply and in those moments she noticed something different about him, he was handsome in a way she never noticed before. No matter how scared he looked he was still here. Clearing his throat he clenched his fists once before relaxing them and looking at her.

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't have any genetic diseases I could pass on to my baby," he explained and she nodded, hearing this a few times actually. "Well I'm not really afraid of hospitals per-say just would rather not be in one especially after my dad died in one. I just never seem to get good news from anyone in here. I came here after a friend was sacked after a game only to learn he was paralyzed." Clearing his throat he returned staring at a spot on the ground while waiting for the news. Of course it made sense now, why she was seeing him in a different light, he was terrified of being here but was doing something so grown up for someone else.

"Hudson, Finn," called out a doctor causing Finn to jump but Santana rose and squeezed his arm as she led him to follow the doctor to the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Santana asked but Finn shook his head and the doctor smiled nodding.

"Okay well Mister Hudson, the good news is you have no diseases that can be passed on to another. No HIV, aids or anything like that."

"Uh, doc that's great but I meant more like genetics, like I read you can pass on diseases like sickle-cell anemia." Finn said nervously causing the doctor to chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Hudson when I saw the results I thought you wanted to know, never mind, Mister Hudson the reason I ask is because you can't pass on any genetic disorders. You're sterile."

That had been a few hours ago but they were still in the parking lot of the hospital in his truck. If this had been a normal day Santana would have bitched him out for keeping her waiting but she had been there too when the doctor confirmed his diagnosis. Which meant that Quinn's baby couldn't belong to him. That meant so much and she knew it, Quinn cheated on him, lied to him, made him feel guilty, took his money, time and love and was just crushing it. Even at Santana's standards she couldn't believe someone could be that cruel especially to someone as kind as Finn. Suddenly he put the truck in drive and took off. Being the gentleman as normal Finn still remembered to drive her home but started to cry the moment the car got into park. Moving a little closer to him Santana did something completely opposite of her personality, she comforted him.

"My parents aren't home do you want to come in?" she asked and he nodded. That was how, Finn broke pass the walls that Santana built up, he confided in her, spilled all his fears, sorrows, depression and she was there for him the whole time. They were on her bed, fully clothed and not doing more than cuddling, Finn spilling his guts while Santana held him. He confessed being some what relieved but at the same time angry that Quinn did that to him, that she basically took his daughter from him in the worse way. Lifting his head he looked at her, his eyes red and puffy yet somehow still cute.

"I'm so sorry Santana I must be adding a years of insults to your database to use against me later." This caught her off guard and she laughed.

"I didn't think about that but yeah you have done that for me. At the same time you need someone and I was there, no reason it couldn't be me."

"You've been a great friend Santana," Finn said hugging her tightly as she returned it, "Can we remain like this, you know after today?"

"I usually enjoy doing other activities when I'm laying in a bed all day," Santana said with her trademark smile. This got Finn laughing for the first time, shaking her as he did which felt comfortable in a weird way.

"No I mean between us, I like us being friends and I'm tired of fighting with you. School is going to be so much harder tomorrow and I just want to know that I'll still have you in my corner."

"Sounds good to me," Santana said which she actually meant, it would be strange for her to have a friend who didn't just want her for sex but something told her it would be good for her at the same time. "Don't think I will stop calling you names like Frankenteen or Jolly Green Giant." Finn laughed again and gave her a squeeze.

"I wouldn't want you to change at all, maybe hope it will tone down a little?" Santana laughed and smacked him, the tears forgotten for now as they started to watch some TV on Netflix.

The next morning Finn picked Santana up since her car was currently at Burt's shop for some minor repairs. The drive to school was silent the first half until Santana turned on the radio and a song came on that they both loved. They pulled into a parking spot just as they finished the last lines to 'Just Give me a Reason." Helping Santana out he watched her go with a little wave as she went off to some early morning Cheerios practice.

"It's nice of you giving a fellow Glee member a lift but why Santana?" piped up the small voice of Kurt causing Finn to frown.

"We're friends, she helped me when I needed one and I'm going to return the favor. Honestly I don't see why that matters. Oh and Kurt please don't spread rumors that we're in love or anything because that's not true, we are just friends." The tone in Finn's voice was normal but Kurt could tell his crush was hiding something as well but not wanting to press it he just nodded and went his own way.

Everything was going pretty well, instead of trading barbs in the hall the exchanged normal greetings and Quinn was pleasant to him which kept his temper down. Of course everything changed in Glee. Yesterday Mr. Schue gave them the assignment to find a good song to do in wheelchairs for Artie. Arriving early Finn sat in one of the chairs that Mr. Schue got all of them waiting for the others. A few moments later Brittney rolled in dragging Santana who was holding onto her friend for the ride. They rolled into the corner giggling with each other but went silent as Quinn, looking angry stormed into the room with a piece of paper. Brittney started to stand but Quinn cut her off.

"No you two can stay I'll need some witnesses. Finn do you know what this is?"

"Yeah it's a past due notice on a bill or something." He said after taking it from her and reading it, it was a four hundred dollar bill for a sonogram.

"Good to know you're understanding things, if I get any more of these they will start calling my parents. You need to get a job to pay for this bill and any others."

"I don't think so Quinn," Finn said, his voice darkening, "Why don't you ask the father to do that instead?" Quinn gasped stepping back a little.

"Who told you a dumb lie like that?" She demanded but Finn could see her walls were coming down. At that moment Puck and Mercedes rolled in and pass the couple.

"See I wanted to do something nice for our daughter," Finn was so mad he used air quotes around the word our and rose towering above her, "So I went to the doctors to see if I had any diseases that could be passed down from father to child. Then I learn something rather surprising, see my doctor told me that I can't have kids. It would be impossible for me to father a child without outside help, like a professional or something. So I will only ask this once, since I'm not the father of your child, who is?" Quinn's eyes were watering now as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes went wide and he understood what that meant turning and punching Puck right in his eye. As he stumbled back Finn launched himself just as Rachel, Mr. Schue and Kurt came in. The pair fought each other for a bit longer before Mr. Schue hauled Finn off Puck and Mike, who came in after with Tina, got between them to stop Puck from lashing out.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"They've been lying to me, Quinn told me all this time that the baby was mine but it's not, it's Puck's."

"She," Quinn correctly softly causing Finn to clench his fists.

"Not you don't have any right to tell me anything. I would have kept her even if you didn't want her but you took my love, my time, my money and for what? A daughter that's not even mine? You can..." but Finn's mind was no longer working and he shoved pass the teacher before kicking a chair and storming off. Santana squeezed Brittney's hand before running off after him. For a tall guy he made haste since the moment Santana got into the hallway he was gone. Instead of searching all over she decided to check the auditorium and if he wasn't there wait at his truck after school. Luckily she found him sitting on the edge of the stage his head in his hand. Walking over she sat down patting his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" she asked honestly.

"I don't know San, part of me is afraid of going back in there. I'd never hit a girl but I want to hit Puck so badly."

"I'm glad you did, we were sort of dating when Quinn got pregnant which means he cheated on me as well." She admitted to him dropping her hand to her side. After a moment she felt his paw on a hand covering hers squeezing it lightly. They just sat there for awhile skipping Glee, Santana's phone buzzed and she saw that she got a text from Brittney asking if she was okay. She replied that she was with Finn and that they were both okay. Back in the choir room everyone was still stupidly stunned, Puck going to Quinn attempting to hold her however she just pushed him away and sat down. Moving to the piano Puck tucked the money back into the cupcake funds before sitting completely across from Quinn. Brittney just watched as the others sat back down, she got her reply from Santana and smiled thinking that her best friend and Finn were a good match together, offsetting each other perfectly. Most people thought that Brittney was dumb but really she was wise beyond her years.


End file.
